Pompous
by fadingfast92492
Summary: One-shot Chuck/Serena. "I'm Chuck Bass." We all know this explains everything.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, though I win I did... Ed Westwick is incredibly yummy.

Please R&R!

Looking at her perfect ass, I licked my lips. God she was gorgeous... Maybe if she bent down far enough I would be able to see her white lace La Perla panties... That short gold dress wasn't doing much for modesty, but it made her St. Bart's tan glow and her blond hair seem even blonder... Fuck I'm a pig... This is my motherfucking sister. Well, stepsister... Our parents were married, but that's where the relation ended... I could have any girl I wanted, and I wanted the one girl who didn't want me. Think I sound pompous? Well I'm Chuck Bass... I'm the son of a billionaire... I'm fucking allowed to be pompous...

These 'family dinners' made me want to stab myself in the eye with the Van der Woodson family silver. My dad has pretty much let me live my own life since I was a baby and all of a sudden now that Lily is in our lives, we have to pretend to be a family... At least my valet still slips me booze... It's pretty much the only thing that makes this bearable... That and Serena's dress, which left little to the imagination. Finally, dessert was served and daddy dearest gave me the the nod stating that I could leave... I headed toward my bedroom and shut the door hoping to rub one out before catching a UFC match on the boob tube. I soon ditched this plan when I heard the door across the hall slam.

"Well Serena sounds angry" I thought to myself. I rolled a joint, grabbed my lighter and headed across the hall.

"Hey sis." I said lightly knocking on her door. "Can little brother help?"

"Go away Chuck. I'm in no mood for your perviness." She shouted at the door.

"Ah, please? I just want to help!" I whined into the closed door.

"Help? You mean hump! But come in anyway, I know you have weed." I smiled at her defeated voice and as the lock tumblers clicked.

I opened the door to find a breath-taking Serena in a Brown sweatshirt and pink cotton boyshort panties.

"Lock the door you dick." She said sneering at my smirk.

"Whoa sweetheart. Is that anyway to treat the guy who is bringing you drugs?"

"Fine, bring it over here." She said defeated but still annoyed.

"Not so fast darling." I said my eyes narrowing. "What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?" She said suspiciously.

"You know what I want." I replied raising my eyebrows.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm drunk, my best friend hates me and I'm pissed at my mom." She threw up her hands and took the joint and lighter from my hands.

The next thing I knew I was shot gunning Mary-Jane from the blond bombshell who was legally my stepsister. The next hit I received from her ended in a earth-shattering kiss. My hands were up her shirt and to my delight I found no bra. She sighed her appreciation as I kneaded her 36D chest. I took her sweatshirt off and buried my face into her breasts. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I took a nipple in my mouth and the other between my fingers. She was choking back a moan and arching her back to meet my mouth. I was in heaven. She was putty in my hands.

I could feel her hands ripping my shirt off and going for my belt. Her long beautiful fingers were on my cock... Oh my fuck... I let a small moan out and I got my composure back... I rubbed a finger down her now soaked panties. She shuddered and squeezed my dick a bit harder. It was my turn to choke back a moan... I couldn't stand it any longer, she needed to be naked... I ripped off her panties and kicked off my trousers... I parted her beautifully waxed lower lips and guided my cock inside her box...

I had to steady myself for a moment so that I didn't become a minute man. God her puss was like fucking velvet and beer. I heard a little squeak as I stretched her out. I soon got my bearings and pounded her without mercy. She was gripping my shoulders for dear life and burying her face in my neck. I knew she was close, and I was too... She screamed into my neck and tightened around my dick... I lost all control and came deep inside her.

10 minutes later I got myself together and pulled out of her freshly fucked pussy, sticky with my jizz. She smiled lazily at me and rolled over and went to sleep.

I am Chuck Bass, I'm fucking pompous as hell, I'm a billionaire's son...


End file.
